IBC 13 being revived with new TV shows
June 1, 2014 On June 1, 2014, IBC will now air the new partnership is now called ATC @ IBC 13. This ATC @ IBC 13 will be aired IBC Classics, Hi-5, Animalia, La Teniente, Dalawang Mukha ni Ana and Retro TV. The plan calls for an upgrade of transmitters to improve signal and revive all radio and TV stations, a complete programming overhaul and a better sales and marketing complement to generate more advertising revenues. It was a night of apparent celebration and vengeance. IBC-13's 54th Grand Anniversary Celebration held at the Marikina Sports Center, just another network inanities and hopeless media masquerade. Back in the 80's, when there is Kapamilya, Kapuso and Kapatid yet, IBC-13 is the no.1 TV station in the country besting the other four other networks then in the local free channels (2, 4, 7 and 9). Top programs of Channel 13, which banners the Life Begins at 13 mantra back then, are Ora Engkantanda, Pinoy Thriller, TODAS, Iskul Bukol, Chicks to Chicks, Takeshi's Castle, The Sharon Cuneta Show, Tarzan, See-True, Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino, Barrio Balimbing, Goin' Bananas, Hapi House, Sitak ni Jack, Loveliness, Sic O'Clock News and others. The top shows and popular stars of the network were just became a venue, government announcements and commercialized programs. And now, IBC-13's 54th anniversary as the most popular and top-rated primetime offerings: Batang Genius, Janella in Wonderland, Your Heart, My Love, Crazy Little Thing Called Love, Sandy's Romance, Iskul Bukol Men, Maya Loves Sir Chief, Happy TODAS, Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, Born to be a Superstar, The Million Second Quiz, Dingdong n' Lani, DMZ-TV, Last Fool Show, PBA and NBA along with the Viva Tagalog movies Viva Cine Idols and Sunday Sinemaks as well as its news programs Express Balita and Ronda Trese. Starting tomorrow, June 2, a new line-up of shows will be presented to the viewing public for more interesting, quality, innovative, powerhouse, homegrown and wholesome programming in recent years. The Kapinoy Network continues its competition edge in the ratings race. The growth just can't be stopped. The station's upward trend continues. To be the number 3 network in the country. Asian Television Content Philippine Corporation (ATC), the much-awaited new content TV provider of IBC-13 which is currently home to the PBA and NBA games, will launch its top-notch TV programs tomorrow, June 2, as announced by its president and CEO, Engr. Reynaldo Sanchez. Among the TV programs to debut will be Hi-5, the popular educational children’s program created in Australia in 1999 has a new home. It reaches an estimated average weekly global audience of one million children as it is being broadcast in over 83 countries to educate our children through song and dance. ATC will bring it on free TV, from Mondays to Fridays, 5 p.m. to 5:30 p.m. learning new things with the help of our puppets while entertained by the cast. It will be followed by Animalia, a fun and informative program which reveals the amazing world of animals and their interaction with people, from 5:30 to 6 p.m. The Big Planet is perfect for kids of all ages and explores different people, interesting places, weird inventions and strange animals from around the world. The telecast date is on June 7, from 5 p.m. to 5:30 p.m. Another program worth seeing is the action-packed hit series in Mexico La Teniente (The Lieutenant). It’s a story of conspiracy with equal doses of thriller and melodrama. TV audiences will be amazed by its scenic shots using an array of helicopters, boats and planes. La Teniente (The Lieutenant) premieres last May 10 and airs on Saturday nights from 9:15 p.m. to 10 p.m. is/Mixed Martial Arts! ONE Fighting Championship (ONE FC) is the Asia’s largest mixed martial arts show at its best featuring the best fighters and our very own Ana Julaton a.k.a. The Hurricane, the first Filipina boxer to win the women’s WBO Super Bantamweight and IBA Super Bantamweight World Championships. She won in the recent May is ONE FC: Rise of Heroes fight against Egyptian Kickboxing Champion AyaSaeid Saber. “It’s absolutely mixed martial arts at its best. Making it stronger than ever,” as stated by Randy Topacio, ATC VP for sales and marketing at its prime. It will now airs Saturday nights from 6 p.m. to 7 p.m. Another sports-oriented show is Football Fanatics that highlights new players and legends of football, coaches, clubs, stadia, merchandise and controversies. It will be shown Saturday nights, from 10 p.m. to 10:30 p.m. Two Sides of Ana is a compelling drama of tragedy, revenge and love story. It will air Mondays to Fridays, from 10:30 p.m. to 11 p.m. Gadgets & Gizmos follows this Monday and Thursday at 4:30 p.m. It is an exciting half an hour series that will amaze audiences as they discover the awesome gadgets in the world. Other interesting programs to watch out for are: Beyond Stardom, which focuses on what the stars do in between takes to know more about your favorite Hollywood stars and learn how the stars started their career, their lifestyles, fashion statements and more. The telecast date will be on June 6, from 8 p.m. to 8:45 p.m. There is Cultural Flavours (Saturdays 5:30 to 6 p.m.), a 30-minute cooking tour that takes viewers around the world one dish at a time without leaving the kitchen. Boost will be shown on Monday and Thursday afternoon starting at 4 p.m.. It is an informative and empowering half hour show containing all the essential ingredients for achieving that perfect healthy balance. Fame (Tuesdays 8 p.m.) and Fashion Memoir (Sundays 4 p.m.) cater to viewers who are more into famous personalities in Hollywood and fashion entertainment.